Zagadka Pielęgniarki Clark cz.1
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Pokój 96 Na dworze rozszalała się burza. Wszyscy zgromadzili się w pokoju Ateny łącznie z Dyrektor Monn, Dr Jones'em i Prof. Frous'em. Wszyscy stali na początku w milczeniu. Cleere: Słuchajcie... to naprawdę teraz zaszło za daleko... nie możemy pozwolić by Pielęgniarka Clark robiła co jej się żywnie podoba... Dr Jones: To racja... teraz przesadziła, ale ważniejsze teraz jest to gdzie ona ją ukryła... Cleere: Nie... tak nie może być... zaraz... Cleere zmierzała w stronę drzwi, gdy drogę zastawiła jej Dyrektor Monn. Dyrektor Monn: Nie możemy teraz działaś lekkomyślnie... mamy drugi poważny problem... Prof. Frous: Co? Jaki? Dyrektor Monn: Przyjedzie naczelnik by sprawdzić co się tutaj dzieje... Prof. Frous: Naczelnik?! Dr Jones: A wiadomo chociaż kto? Dyrektor Monn: Nie... Dyrektor Monn podeszła do drzwi i złapała klamkę. Dyrektor Monn: Musicie do jutra rana znaleźć Atenę... to się wszystko skończy jak okażę się, że nie ma jednego ucznia... Dyrektor Monn wyszła. Laura: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chcę się rozmówić z Pielęgniarką Clark... Dr Jones: To lekkomyślnie... Laura uśmiechnęła się. Laura: Spokojnie... nic mi nie zrobi... ona potrzebuje nas do swojej chorej gry. Pielęgniarka Clark chciała gry? To ja jej ją zafunduję! Laura wyszła z pokoju. Steave: Dobrze... więc my może poszukajmy jakiś wskazówek... Don: Racja... weźmy się za poszukiwanie! Wszyscy zaczęli przeszukiwać pokój Ateny. Gabinet Pielęgniarki Pielęgniarka Clark stała przy oknie popijając z filiżanki herbatę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Tak jak się spodziewałam... Za oknem w niedalekiej odległości uderzył piorun. W całym pomieszczeniu na sekundę rozeszło się światło, a gdy do gabinetu weszła Laura rozległ się grzmot. Pielęgniarka Clark: Rozumiem, że podjęłaś moje wyzwanie. Laura: Oczywiście! Wiedz, że nie dam ci wygrać tej gry! Ani teraz, ani nigdy! Pielęgniarka Clark zaśmiała się pod nosem. Pielęgniarka Clark: A więc... Pielęgniarka Clark zmierzyła wzrokiem Laurę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Chcesz znaleźć Atenę? Zdaj się na siebie i poznaj tajemnice innych! Laura: S-słucham? Pielęgniarka Clark: Jak już ci wcześniej powiedziałam... każdy tutaj ma tajemnicę... łącznie z tobą. Te tajemnice łączą was we wspólnym celu. Pielęgniarka Clark położyła filiżankę na stoliku. Pielęgniarka Clark: Ale czy jesteś gotowa uratować Atenę za cenę waszej przyjaźni? Laura: O czym ty mówisz? Czy dla ciebie to tylko wielka gra? Pielęgniarka Clark: Wasze dusze nie są dla mnie ważne. Moja gra polega na wydostaniu się stąd. Wydostaniu się z miejsca, które mnie w pełni ogranicza... Laura: Co zamierzasz? Pielęgniarka Clark: Porównajmy życie tutaj do gry w Szachy... jestem Królową... pokonacie mnie i wygrywacie całą grę... Pielęgniarka Clark uniosła palec i wskazała na Laurę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Przechytrzę was i też wygram! Oto chodzi w mojej grze! Laura: Więc? Pielęgniarka Clark: Więc, co? Laura: Przestać pieprzyć i pokaż co potrafisz! Laura wskazała na Pielęgniarkę Clark. Laura: To ja będę tą, która cię pokona... przyrzekam ci to! W tym momencie do Gabinetu wszedł Dr Jones. Dr Jones: Laura! Idź do Pokoju Ateny... chyba coś znaleźliśmy... Laura wyszła, a Pielęgniarka Clark oparła się o szafkę i zamknęła oczy. Pielęgniarka Clark: Dobrze, że przeżyła pierwszy dzień tutaj... Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Pomyśleć, że wydostanie się stąd jeszcze miesiąc temu było by tak dziecinnie proste... Pielęgniarka Clark otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Dr Jones'a. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wiesz? Ciekawe jakbyście sobie bez niej poradzili? Dr Jones: Do czego zmierzasz? Pielęgniarka Clark: Że w tej grze to ona będzie królową, a inni zwykłymi pionkami... ironia? Pielęgniarka Clark podeszła do Dr Jones'a. Pielęgniarka Clark: Gdy tylko ją pokonam już nikt mnie nie powstrzyma przed ucieczką... nawet ty i twoje uczucia do mnie... Dr Jones przytulił Pielęgniarkę Clark. Dr Jones: Może... Dr Jones i Pielęgniarka Clark zbliżyli się do siebie całymi ciałami. Dr Jones położył głowę na ramieniu Pielęgniarki Clark. Dr Jones: Ale czy ty też możesz być obojętna? Piorun znowu uderzył i cały pokój pochłonęło światło. Pokój 96 Wszyscy zdrowi uczniowie stali w toalecie pokoju Ateny, wpatrując się w elektroniczny zamek, który otwierał drzwi do tajemniczego przejścia. Sasha: Od kiedy to tutaj jest? Przecież, gdy Ann... Wszyscy spuścili głowy. Don: Dobra... może powinniśmy tam wejść, co? Steave: A jeżeli to jakaś pułapka? W tym momencie do pokoju weszła Laura. Laura: Całe to miejsce to pułapka... więc co wam szkodzi? Steave: Ty chyba już jesteś po stronie Pielęgniarki Clark... zachowujesz się już nawet podobnie jak ona! Laura: A mamy inne wyjście niż słuchanie jej teraz? Steave: No... Nie masz prawa nami rządzić! Laura: Wystarczy! Musimy wszyscy tam wejść! Sasha: Wszyscy?! Laura: Tak... przygotujcie się, że wszyscy zdradzimy swoje sekrety wchodząc tutaj... Cleere: A-ale jakie sekrety? Laura: Wszyscy je mamy, a planem Pielęgniarki Clark jest nas poróżnić... Don: Rozumiem... czyli kolejne zamki będą odpowiadały naszym skrywanym tajemnicą! Laura: Tak... wchodzimy! Wszyscy weszli do środka, a lampka na zamku zrobiła się czerwona. Tajemny Korytarz Don próbował otworzyć drzwi, przez które wszyscy weszli jednak drzwi były szczelnie zamknięte. Don: Trudno, chyba odwrotu i tak nie mamy! Ciekawe co na nas przygotowano! Don oparł ręce na biodrach, gdy chciał się ruszyć okazało się, że był przyklejony do podłogi. Don: Co?! Wszyscy zaczęli się szamotać z marnym skutkiem. Steave: Świetnie, gratuluje panno Lauro... przez ciebie utknęliśmy tutaj... Laura: Zamiast marudzić zaczął byś szukać jakieś kartki, albo czegoś od Pielęgniarki Clark. Przecież ona jasno powiedziała, że znajdziemy Atenę odkrywając nasze tajemnice... Wszyscy: ŻE CO?!?! Sasha:' J-jakie tajemnice? J-j-ja nie mam tajemnic! Cleere: Ja też... Don po chwili zerwał kartkę. Don: "Pewnie już wiecie o co chodzi, więc zacznijmy zabawę! Na początku może poznacie tajemnicę Cleere? Powodzenia. Hasłem będzie jej wyznanie i wtedy będziecie wolni! <3" Cleere: ... Cleere założyła ręce. Steave: No powiedz! Przecież to nie może być nic złego! Sasha: Weź się ogarnij... może ona ma swoje powody, by tego nie mówić... Steave: Co? Ja mam się ogarnąć? Tyson: Weźcie się uspokujcie! Nie widzicie, że zmieniacie się na gorsze?! Steave: Ja się nie zmieniam! Cleere: To było rok i 2 miesiące temu... Wszyscy uspokoili się i zaczęli w spokoju słuchać Cleere. Cleere: Wtedy... wtedy ja... Po policzku Cleere spłynęła łza, którą Cleere szybko wytarła. Cleere: Wtedy to ja... Cleere wzięła głęboki oddech. Cleere: To ja zabiłam Shin Mizutoki! Cleere zaczęła płakać, wszyscy zaczęli płakać a po podłodze pojawiła się woda, która odkleiła resztę. Cleere płacząc padła na ziemię. Sasha: Spokojnie... nie bój się... Cleere płacząc przytuliła się do Sashy. Sasha: Teraz nie musisz udawać silnej... teraz możesz być sobą... Wszyscy pobiegli do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Sasha pomogła iść Cleere i również poszły dalej za resztą. Tajemniczy Pokoik Wszyscy weszli do pokoiku. Gdy ostatnie Sasha i Cleere weszły do pokoiku drzwi za nimi zatrzasnęły się uniemożliwiając innym wyjście. Don: Świetnie? Co teraz wymyśliła... Laura: W każdym razie musimy iść cały czas naprzód... musimy uratować Atenę... Steave: Właściwie po co? Wszyscy umilkli i ze skupieniem wpatrywali się w Steave'ya. Steave: Ja nie mam zamiaru dzielić się z wami swoimi tajemnicami... co wam po tym? Don: Słuchaj... każda osoba jest ważna... Steave: A co mnie reszta! Chcę sam stąd się wydostać! Laura: Bądź cicho! Czas na kolejną część zagadki. Laura zerwała kolejną kartkę. Laura: "Czy nie oddycha się wam za ciężko? Powietrza jest tutaj coraz mniej. <3 Może tajemnica Steave'ya doda wam otuchy." Steave: C-co?! Tyson: No mów! Chyba nie chcemy się tutaj wszyscy udusić! Steave: Nie powiem! To pewnie i tak tylko blef... Sasha: No powiedz to... przecież nie będziesz dziś jako jedyny zdradzać swoich tajemnic... Steave: Nie... Steave oparł się o ścianę. Steave: Wtedy już nigdy nie bylibyście w stanie mi zaufać... Laura: Skąd wiesz? Steave: A czy zaufalibyście zadufanej w sobie osobie, która była tak głupia, że... Steave wziął oddech. Steave: Tak... zgwałciłem swoją własną młodszą siostrę... pasuje wam? Po tych słowach klapa w suficie sama się uchyliła jednak nikt nie miał zamiaru się ruszyć po tym co usłyszał. Laura: Ehh... nieważne... chodźcie... Wszyscy w ciszy wyszli przez właz w suficie. Jednak po tym Steave i Cleere oddalili się od reszty zostawiając ich. Gabinet Dyrektorski Dr Jones i Dyrektor Monn siedzieli na przeciwko siebie. Dyrektor Monn: I co pan sądzi o tej całej zaistniałej sprawie? Dr Jones: Sądzę, że Pielęgniarka Clark już naprawdę jest zdeterminowana, a to, że postępuje tak, a nie inaczej ma swój ukryty sens. Dyrektor Monn: Sens, sensem ale teraz pozostaje pytanie jak ona będzie się starała uciec? Dr Jones: Myślę, że już dawno to obmyśliła... Dr Jones uśmiechnął się. Dr Jones: A my to poznamy, a to że odciągnęła innych od siebie jest jej teraz bardzo na rękę. Dyrektor Monn: Czyli nie sądzi pan, że zrobi coś naszej uczennicy? Dr Jones: Czy zrobi coś Atenie? Nie sądzę. To byłoby jej nie na rękę. Pamiętajmy, że ona nie jest tu od brudzenia sobie rąk... Dyrektor Monn: Racja... Dr Jones: W każdym razie musimy zachować teraz wszelkie środki ostrożności, szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o przyjazd Naczelnika... Dyrektor Monn: Sądzi pan, że nam się uda? Dr Jones: Sądzę, że będzie to naprawdę niecodzienna wizyta... Korytarz do Piwnicy Don, Tyson, Sasha i Laura zeszli jak powiedziała ostatnia wskazówka do piwnicy. Jednak zanim się do niej dostali przeszkodził im korytarz, który jak wszyscy weszli po raz kolejny okazał się pułapką. Sasha: Nie wierzę w to co powiedział Steave... Don: Tak... pamiętajmy jednak, że jeszcze pewnie nasza czwórka będzie musiała wyjazić swoje tajemnice... Laura: Może od razu się na to... Laura kątem oka zobaczyła kartkę na ścianie. W tym samym momencie również Tyson pociągnął za klamkę na dole, która ani drgnęła. Tyson: O nie... kolejna część? Laura: "Boicie się pająków? Wiecie, że tylko niektóre są zdolne przebić ludzką skórę? Może Sasha zdradzając swój sekret uratuje was?" Don: Więc to teraz twoja kolej Sasha... Sasha wzięła głęboki oddech. Sasha: Nie boję się niczego bardziej niż pająków, więc powiem co takiego zrobiłam... Tyson: No to mów... Tyson wskazał na strop, który był już pełen pająków. Tyson: Błagam... Sasha: To nie było nic wielkiego... słyszeliście o tym wielkim wycieku danych jakoś rok temu? To ja byłam osobą, która dowodziła tej grupie i to ja okradłam z pieniędzy ponad 3000 osób... Don: T-to byłaś ty? Drzwi na dole otworzyły się. Don: Ale... ale to przez ciebie moja rodzina straciła pozycje... Sasha: Miałam swoje inne powody... z którymi teraz nie zamierzam się z wami dzielić... Sasha zaczęła zmierzać ku wyjściu na górę. Po chwili stanęła i odwróciła się do reszty. Sasha: I nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie wam o tym powiedzieć... Sasha weszła na górę. Don: Jak... Don miał już iść w stronę Sashy, gdy zatrzymała go Laura. Laura: Spokojnie... tego właśnie chcę Pielęgniarka Clark... chcę nas skłócić i odciągnąć od celu! Musimy się teraz trzymać razem! Don: Ehh... Don poszedł przodem na dół nic nie mówiąc. Za nim poszli Laura i Tyson. Pokój 53 Cleere leżała skulona na łóżku. W ogóle nie przypominała tej walecznej dziewczyny która nie bała się nikogo. W tym momencie do pokoju weszła Sasha. Sasha: Dobrze się czujesz? Cleere: Nie... Cleere odwróciła się na łóżku by nie patrzeć w stronę Sashy. Sasha: Wiem co czujesz... dokładnie wiem... Cleere: Wiesz? Sasha: Tak... Cleere: Zabiłaś kogoś? Sasha: No nie... Cleere: To skąd wiesz jak się czuję? Śnie o tym każdej nocy i też każdej nocy marzę by jak najszybciej się obudzić... nienawidzę siebie za to... nie mogę z tym żyć.. Sasha: Cleere... Cleere: Nie wiesz jak się czuje... nikt nie wie i nikt kto tego też nie zrobił nie zrozumie... Nastała cisza. Cleere: Wyjdź... nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać... Sasha: Posłuchaj... Cleere: POWIEDZIAŁAM WYNOCHA!!! Cleere rzuciła w Sashę książką, a ta szybko opuściła pokój. Piwnica Tyson, Laura i Don przemieszczali się przez wąskie korytarze w piwnicy. Gdy weszli do jakieś salki bez okien drzwi za nimi zatrzasnęły się. Don: Świetnie... an kogo teraz kolej? Laura: Dobra... poszukajmy może jakieś kartki, która zawsze gdzieś była... Cała trójka zaczęła szukać kartki. Niestety z marnym skutkiem. Tyson: No, ale... nie mogła przecież jakoś tego ukryć, prawda? Cleere: Hmm... patrząc na to, że ona celowo dobierała sobie osoby, które mają tutaj dojść... może chciała nas spowolnić? Nagle Tyson krzyknął. Tyson: Hej! Dlaczego z tych studzienek wypływa woda?! Rzeczywiście. Ze studzienek zaczęła tryskać woda. Don: Co to? Ona chyba nie chcę nas utopić, co? Laura: Nie... to nie w jej stylu... ona raczej... Laura spojrzała na sufit. Laura: Ukryła by notkę w miejscu, w którym trudne byłoby jej znalezienie... Don! Zerwiesz ją z sufitu? Don: Jasne... Don podskoczył i zwinnie zerwał kartkę. Don: "Mokro? Może Don pomoże?" Laura: Czyli teraz twoja kolej... Tyson: Uff... czyli jednak przeżyjemy... Don: Pss... w życiu tego nie zdradzę... sam sobie poradzę... Don rozpędził się. Chciał on wyważyć drugie drzwi, by móc przedostać się dalej. Gdy z dużym impetem uderzył w drzwi woda ze studzienek zaczęła jeszcze mocniej tryskać. Laura: No proszę cię! Było warto? Don i Laura kroczyli po kostki w wodzie w piwnicy. Don: Świetnie… zamknęła nas tutaj i zaraz nas jeszcze utopi… Laura: Jest szansa… Laura złapała Don’a za barki. Laura: Musisz zdradzić największą tajemnicę o tobie! Patrzyli sobie przez dłuższą chwilę w oczy. Don: Wybacz... załatwię to po swojemu... Don złapał za beczkę i rzucił nią wprost w drzwi. Brama wjazdowa Przed bramą stali Prof. Frous, Dyrektor Monn i Dr Jones w oczekiwaniu na naczelnika. Prof. Frous: Czy poradzimy sobie? Dyrektor Monn: Musimy... Dr Jones: Oho... oto nadjeżdża... Auto podjechało do bramy i zatrzymało się przed tą trójką. Dr Jones: Wi... Z auta wyszła osoba łudząco podobna do Pielęgniarki Clark. W niczym nie różniła się od Pielęgniarki. Zdradzały ją tylko oczy. Były niebieskie i głębokie. Kiedy Dr Jones na nią spojrzał wróciły do niego wszystkie wspomnienia z czasu ucieczki grupy Pielęgniarki Clark. Naczelnik Clark: Witam! Jestem Naczelnik Clark i przeprowadzę tutaj kontrolę! Mam nadzieje, że współpraca będzie owocna... Naczelnik Clark wyciągnęła rękę do Dr Jones'a. W tym samym momencie Dr Jones zgniótł kartkę. Dr Jones: Czyli to cały czas planowała… Naczelnik Clark: Słucham? Dr Jones: A nic, nic! Zapraszamy! Cała czwórka weszła do szkoły. Za nimi brama ponownie zatrzasnęła się i znowu rozszalała się burza... 'Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...' W następnym odcinku ''Naczelnik Clark i Pielęgniarka Clark stanęły oko w oko. Pielęgniarka Clark: Witaj siostro... Tyson, Laura i Don wynurzyli się spod wody. Laura: Czy musimy zginąć byś zdradził nam swoją tajemnicę... Don: Spokojnie... Sasha dobijała się do drzwi pokoju Cleere i Laury. Sasha: Cleere!!! Koniec! <3 Zapraszam do komentowania <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls